


Still Not Innocent

by arlene28



Series: Innocent Series [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77





	

Still Not Innocent

 

“Steve!” I gasp as I wake up.

I moan as I feel my clit throbbing and my pussy gushing as Steve’s head moves between my legs. My thighs tighten around his head as his tongue thrusts inside repeatedly. I don’t know how long he’s been eating me out whilst I slept but I must have had more than one orgasm as my pussy is overly sensitive and the bed beneath me is soaked. 

“Steve!” I whimper, reaching my hands down to grasp his hair.

He just hums against my clit as he runs a finger over my asshole. I buck my hips with a cry as he slowly pushes it into me. I whine and whimper as he pushes his whole finger in deep and begins to thrust it roughly. My head spins as he adds a second finger, opening me up for what’s to come. 

“Steve! Fuck!” I groan, writhing underneath him.

He adds a third finger and bites down on my clit, making me scream as I cum in a blinding orgasm. He doesn’t even wait for me to hit my peak before he flips me over, removes his fingers and thrusts his cock deep into my ass. I scream his name and then he begins to pound into me. My fingers scrabble at the bedding as the pleasure crashes through me in overwhelming waves. I can feel his fingers digging into my flesh and I know I’m going to have fresh bruises but I love it.   
Bucky and Steve are always careful to give me time to recover and to only leave marks in places that my clothes will hide. We’ve been together for three months and things are going great. 

“Come on, Babydoll, cum again.” He whispers in my ear as he fucks me.

“I-I can’t. Too many!” I gasp exhaustedly.

“Just once more, for me.” He groans, reaching around to rub my clit.

Regardless of my exhaustion and how much I believed it was impossible, I cum for him again. I can feel my juices make the bed even wetter and then Steve grunts my name and cums too, filling my ass in that strange but pleasurable way. He collapses over me and then moves to the side, making me whimper as his soft cock slips out of me.

“Good morning, Babydoll.” He whispers, wrapping his arms around me.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” I grin at him.

“Good way to go though.” He chuckles.

I laugh back and then snuggle into him. There’s a knock on the door and then Tony pops his head in.

“Damn, missed the fun.” He pouts.

“Good.” I quip, sticking my tongue out at him.

“Steve, can I have a word?” Tony asks, leaving again.

“Better go.” Steve sighs.

“Oh.” I pout at him as he stands up and pulls some clothes on.

“Come on, you know he’s having a rough time of it after Pepper dumped him.” Steve smiles.

“Maybe we should let him watch us. Might cheer him up.” I grin.

Steve leans down and grabs my hair, yanking my head back so he can kiss me roughly.

“Maybe we should let him join in?” Steve whispers, eyes sparkling.

I gasp at the idea and Steve smirks, standing up and leaving with a chuckle.

 

 

“Bucky!” I giggle as his arms wrap around my waist.

He starts to scrunch my skirt up until my panties are on show.

“Bucky!” I gasp, looking around cautiously.

“Like you care if someone sees.” Bucky whispers in my ear.

I moan as he nibbles on my neck, walking me backwards down the hall. When he asked me out for dinner, I wasn’t expecting this. He grabs my ass and lifts me so I wrap my legs around his waist. He continues to walk down the hall, carrying me effortlessly as we kiss hungrily. Bucky holds me with his metal arm and uses his other to rip the front of my dress. I growl into his mouth, fed up of the amount of clothes the guys have ruined, but then whimper as his hand tightens on my ass. I pull back as we hear a wolf whistle from the common room.

“Go on then, give me a show!” A very drunk Tony cries.

Bucky looks at me with a smirk and then puts me down on my feet. I turn to look at Tony and I wince at the pain I can see in his eyes. Poor guy, he really does love Pepper. I look over my shoulder at Bucky and he nods with a smirk, knowing exactly what I’m thinking. 

“Okay.” I smile at Tony.

He blinks in disbelieve but then leans forwards on the chair with his trademark smirk.

“Really?” He asks giddily.

“If you really want us to then yeah.” I reply, leaning back against Bucky.

“Hell yeah.” Tony grins, putting his drink down and sitting back comfortably in the chair.

Bucky growls and then reaches around my body to rip my dress the rest of the way, letting the remains drop to the ground. Tony bites his lip as his eyes roam my underwear clad body. Bucky grabs my hair, tilting my head so he can nibble my neck, making me moan.

“You hear her already, Tony? Such a needy little slut.” Bucky asks huskily.

I whimper and I see Tony’s mouth drop open. Bucky’s hands travel down to unclasp my bra, dropping it to the floor. I moan as Bucky squeezes my breasts roughly and Tony groans.

“Everyone having fun without me?” Steve suddenly says from the doorway.

I glance over and see him smirking at us. He’s in just his sweatpants so he was obviously in his room. He goes and sits next to Tony, making a carry-on gesture with his hands. Bucky chuckles and then rips my panties off and kicking my legs open.

“See how wet she is? She’s always that wet when she’s horny.” Steve says to Tony.

I whimper and Tony gasps, rubbing his hand over his obvious erection through his trousers. Steve smirks and then pulls his cock out of his trousers, making me moan loudly.

“She likes to watch.” Steve groans.

Tony grins and then pulls his own dick out, rubbing his hand up and down it just like Steve is. I cry out and arch, wanting some friction on my most sensitive parts. 

“Watch this.” Steve whispers to Tony.

“Finger yourself, little slut.” Bucky growls in my ear.

I moan and do as he says, pushing two fingers into my pussy and pumping them in and out. I hear all three men groan and it makes me whimper. 

“Now, rub your clit as well but don’t cum until I say so.” Bucky hisses, yanking my hair roughly.

I whine and do as he ordered, rubbing fast but small circles over my clit. I feel my knees weaken slightly but I manage to stay upright. 

“Don’t stop.” Bucky demands. 

I nod and then gasp as he bends me over slightly and bends his knees a little bit. I scream as he thrusts his cock deep into my ass in one go. He thrusts a couple of times and I glance at Tony as I hear him shout out a bark of sound. 

“Do you know why it’s so easy to fuck her ass?” Bucky asks both Steve and Tony huskily.

“No, Buck, why?” Steve gasps, pumping his cock furiously.

“Because this filthy little whore let me finger her ass at the restaurant table.” Bucky groans, slamming into me harder.

“Fuck!” Tony groans as he cums all over his hand and stomach. 

I whimper and Bucky yanks my hair harder.

“Please, let me cum! Bucky please!” I whimper.

Tony groan and goes to stand up but Steve doesn’t let him.

“You only get to watch this time Tony.” Steve says sternly.

Tony groans and I whimper, pleading for release. Bucky groans and cums, flooding my ass with his seed. He pulls out of me and I almost slump to the ground. Bucky saves me by wrapping his arm around my waist, roughly yanking my hands away from my soaked centre, making me whimper at the loss of contact. I gasp as I’m shoved towards a now standing Steve. Steve smirks at me and then pushes me down on the coffee table, thrusting his cock into my pussy. I arch with a cry, nails scrabbling against his back.   
As I toss my head from side to side from the pleasure, I see Tony staring at me hungrily. Steve pounds into me hard and fast, making the table slowly screech across the floor but no one cares. My cries get louder and my nails dig deeper into Steve’s flesh. I glimpse Tony trying to move towards me again but this time Bucky stops him. I hear him growl in frustration but then Steve begins to hit my g-spot, making me lose all mind capabilities. 

“Cum for me, for us, let Tony see how beautiful you are as you scream and writhe for us.” Steve whispers in my ear.

I arch with a wordless scream as I cum, gushing all over his cock and making all three men groan at the sight. Steve growls and cums too, filling me up and making me whine. I slump down, exhausted, as we finish and all I can do is pant. Tony excuses himself and disappears. Bucky walks ahead to Steve’s room as Steve carries me. We fall asleep in a puppy pile, happy and sated.

 

 

I gasp as Bucky’s tongue slides down my inner thigh and Steve’s mouth sucks on my nipple. 

“Hey, Babydoll, we had an idea. Do you trust us?” Steve’s husky voice whispers in my ear.

“Yes.” I moan.

“Then let me put this on and I’ll get your surprise.” Steve says, holding up a blindfold.

“Okay.” I whisper.

“Now, stay absolutely still.” Steve demands after he blindfolds me.

“Okay.” I gasp as Bucky goes back to licking my skin.

Steve goes back to sucking on my breast after a minute and then I cry out in shock as a third mouth latches onto my other nipple. I go to pull the blindfold off but two hands pin my wrists by my head. I feel stubble brush against my breast and I realise who it must be.

“Tony?” I breathe.

“Yeah, Princess, it’s me.” He groans in my ear.

“Fuck!” I gasp, arousal spiking through me at the thought of three men in my bed.

I cry out as Bucky finally reaches my pussy and sucks on my clit. Steve rolls me onto my side, not dislodging Bucky at all, and begins to play a finger along my ass crack. Tony’s mouth lands on mine and I open up readily for his probing tongue. My hands bury into Tony’s hair and he groans into my mouth.   
I throw my head back with a cry as Steve pushes a finger into my ass at the same time as Bucky pushes a finger into my core. Tony uses my movement as an opportunity to kiss and nibble along my neck, sucking a mark into the flesh and making me moan. I release Tony’s head so that I can pull the blindfold off and cry out as Steve squeezes one of my breasts as Tony squeezes the other.   
I gasp and arch as both Bucky and Steve add second fingers, pumping into my holes in the same rhythm. Bucky sucks my clit into his mouth and bites down, making me scream. Tony moves down to suck my nipple into his mouth and I writhe and moan. 

“I-I’m gonna cum…” I whimper, feeling arousal coiling in my stomach.

“Not yet, Babydoll, just wait for a little longer.” Steve groans in my ear.

“Please!” I whimper, looking at Steve and gasping when I see how unravelled he looks.

Bucky moans and starts to flick his tongue over my clit, making me cry out. I keep one hand in Tony’s hair and grasp Bucky’s with the other. Bucky moans as I tug his hair which shoots vibration through my entire core.

“Cum now.” Steve demands as he and Bucky add a third finger each.

I scream wordlessly as I cum, clenching around their fingers. My nails dig into Tony and Bucky’s scalps and they both groan. Tony watches me closely, like he’s trying to memorise how I look when I’m lost in pleasure. I pant for air as I come back down.

“Such a good girl for us. Shall we fuck you now? Shall we fill all your holes? Make them ours? Split you wide open?” Steve whispers in my ear, making us all groan at the image.

“Yes! Yes, fuck please, yes!” I plead, pussy throbbing with need.

Tony pulls away first and I try to keep him by me with my grip in his hair. He gently pulls my hand away so he can move. Bucky pulls away next, making me whine. He lays on his back with his ass right on the end of the bed and feet on the floor. Steve pulls away finally and I moan as his fingers slip out of me.  
Steve manoeuvres me so that I’m straddling Bucky and I cry out as Bucky pulls my hips down, impaling me on his impressive cock. I gasp as Bucky slides up the bed, seemingly realising that we’re not in the right position as Steve moves behind me and straddles Bucky’s thighs. Bucky reaches down to rub my clit with his flesh fingers as Steve slowly pushes his dick into my ass, making me whimper and writhe at the burning pain I feel at his intrusion.   
Once they’re both seated deep inside me we all freeze for a while, allowing my overloaded body to adjust. All I can do is pant and whine as I’m stuffed almost too full, almost completely pain, until I’ve adjusted. I moan and try to move when I feel ready but Bucky and Steve’s hands on my hips stop me from being able to, both knowing that I’m too far gone to make sure I don’t hurt myself.  
Once they feel my muscles truly relax around them, Steve slowly slides almost all the way out and then slams himself back in, making me slide up Bucky’s cock. As Steve fucks me and makes me ride Bucky in the process, Bucky continues to rub my clit. I gasp and my head falls back, making me catch sight of Tony. He’s kneeling on the bed, watching us with a lust glazed look, hand slowly pumping his cock which is already dripping precum. I lick my lips at the sight and he moans, cock twitching.

“You want to taste him, don’t you slut? Wanna have him stuff your mouth and make you gag? Feel his dick hit your throat? Don’t you whore?” Bucky pants from beneath me, pinching my clit harshly.

“Fuck, yes!” I whimper, eyes closing from all the sensations.

“Come on Tony, fuck her face. Feel how good her dirty little mouth can be.” Bucky growls, just as Steve reaches up to squeeze my breasts. 

I arch with a cry and Steve bites down on my neck, marking me. Tony stands up on the bed, walking a little wobbly, keeping one hand on the ceiling for balance. As soon as he reaches me I open my mouth, moaning at his taste as he thrusts his cock inside. I whimper at the sensation that having all my holes stuffed full and Tony hisses as the sound reverberates through his shaft.   
He grabs my hair and begins to fuck my face to the same rhythm that Steve has set, making me gasp and moan as I feel so full. Bucky continues to play with my clit Steve plays with my nipples, carefully keeping the pain/pleasure exactly where I like it. Tony thrusts in deep, hitting my throat and making me gag repeatedly as Steve fuck me roughly and Bucky’s cock slides against every sensitive spot I have. For a while the only sound there is, is our moans and the sinful slap of skin on skin, the squelching of cocks pounding tight wet canals. I lose myself completely in the sensations of being used by these three men.  
I cum first, screaming as I shatter around them, choking myself on Tony’s cock even more as I see stars explode behind my eyelids. My nails scrape down Bucky’s chest, digging bloody furrows just the way he likes it. Tony cums next, burying himself deep as jets of hot cum hit my throat. He whimpers as I swallow his load and then lick him clean, flopping down on the bed breathlessly afterwards. Bucky is next, growling my name as his fingers dig into my thighs, where his hands have moved at some unknown point. I whimper as I feel his seed fill me up and immediately mingle with my juices as it slides back down his cock. Steve is last, hands moving back to my hips in a bruising grip as he buries himself deep and fills my ass, moaning my name like a mantra.  
Steve gently pulls out of me, making me whine, and Bucky lifts me off himself which makes me whimper at the loss. Both men gently lay me on the bed and curl up on either side of me, running their fingers gently over my skin, lulling me into an exhausted sleep.

“Thanks for the birthday present. It was fun.” Tony says as he gets up and dressed.

I just hum in exhausted satisfaction. Bucky nods his head.

“Just remember, this was a one off, Tony. She’s ours.” Steve growls.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Lucky bastards.” Tony mutters walking out of the room.

“Go to sleep Baby. We’ve got you.” Bucky whispers as my eyes slide closed.

“We’ll always have you.” Steve whispers.

I fall asleep, feeling their comforting warmth all around me.


End file.
